Fate Binds the Broken Hearts
by Wolfic
Summary: On one fateful day, Fate watches another story unfold in the city of Shinjuku, involving four indivduals. [KazukiRen, ShidoMadoka, BanHimiko, GinjiNatsumi]
1. Broken Threads That Chained the Heart

**Fate Binds the Broken Hearts**

**Written by Wolfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GetBackers, and if I did I would probably screw it up. The people who do own it are Rando Ayamine and Yuya Aoki.**

A/N: This is my second fan fiction ever written and my first multi chapter fan fiction, so if it is not up to par then I'm sorry, but other then that, please read and review. Also, sorry if there are any missed grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 1: Broken Threads That Chained the Heart**

_Fate, the decider of chances, the author of all the stories of life, watched intently over Shinjuku with never wavering eyes. Today was a special day, and Fate had special plans for four individuals. For it was Fate that had bound the strings of love and friendship, and sadness and hate. Fate decided these things. And today Fate will watch another story unfold…_

In the streets of Mugenjou a single man walked. The man had long hair and had a feminine look to him. He looked greatly out of place with the surroundings on which he walked. After all it was Infinite Castle, the nesting place of evil spirits. Multiple unfinished buildings filled up the basic structure of Mugenjou.

Mugenjou was no place for people like him many of the bystanders would think. But it isn't until they had approached the man that they would realize their mistakes. It wasn't until they had heard the deathlike sound of the bells that they would finally realize that that man was feared Kazuki of the Threads.

A slim tall man, Kazuki had long hair which he tied with a pink cloth, forming a large ponytail at back, and two in the front, which hung next to two strands of brown hair. He wore a white short-sleeve shirt with turquoise sleeves. To go along with this combination of clothes, he sported dark blue pants and yellow shoes.

But right now at this moment, Kazuki's mind wasn't focused on his surroundings, but on his destination. There was only one thing on his mind, and that was that pharmacist, Radou Ren. Despite that they had first met when he was 21 and she was 13, many things have changed now.

Ren was no longer an adolescent child, that some had at first mistaken for a boy. She had now, after 5 years, finally unleashed her true feminine potential. Her hair, spiky in defiance, had grown until it had reached her thin hips. She had also gained a full bust and a curvy body that could make men go mad with lust.

Back then when they had first met, and she saved his life, she had fallen in love with him. But he hadn't thought that much about it. But now it was different. Ito no Kazuki, ex-leader of the Fuuga, had fallen head over heals in love with the pharmacist girl. And today was the special day he would confess his love for her.

Steadily walking up the long steps that lead up to the apartment room of Ren. Kazuki was prepared for everything Fate had prepared for him. Because today was the day that he had prepared for, he would not fail. So he approached the already opened door to the pharmacy and was ready for what ever he had to face.

Unfortunately for poor Kazuki, Fate had other things in plan. You see, poor Kazuki had never thought that Ren would ever reject him. He had thought that she still loved him. So the surprise on Kazuki's face was apparent when he gazed upon the scene that laid before him.

Right in front of him, stood the ever beautiful Radou Ren. Her trademark VOLTS jacket was on the floor and Radou Gen, her grandfather, was no where in sight. Ren's eyes were closed in blissful peace and her face was flushed pink. Her lips however were busy, greeting those of Uryuu Toshiki.

Uryuu Toshiki. An old friend of Kazuki's, he had long spiky blond hair, tied at the back into a spiky ponytail and a great muscular body. The skintight black sleeveless shirt he wore seemed to be made for the process of showing off his muscles. He had black armguards equipped on his right and left arms. Grey jeans were situated on his legs and reached down to his black shoes. And finally, he had a large pink cloth, which was tied in the front by a short metal pole, and spread out, on the back of his pants, like half a cape.

But indeed, right in front of Kazuki's eyes, his old friend of the disbanded gang Fuuga, was indeed kissing the object of his admiration. Kazuki's wide eyes suddenly went hard, his fist clenched tightly. He was suddenly slipping back to who he use to be. The leader of the Fuuga. The feared Prince of Battle Terror. He was seriously debating on whether or not he should demonstrate the most cold-blooded techniques of the Fuuchouin clan and literally peel the flesh from Toshiki's bones.

But then, after a moment of hesitation, his old self returned. He wouldn't want Ren to witness such an event, and plus, there were plenty more fish in the sea, his mind reasoned. But at the same time his heart told him differently. Not wanting to disturb the new couple, Kazuki turned around and left the pharmacy. Where his feet took him, he did not know, but as long as it was away from them.

Quietly descending the stairs, Fuuchouin Kazuki disappeared into the iron clad maze of Mugenjou. Leaving not a trace behind him, it was as if he was never there at all.


	2. Rage of The Beastmaster

**A/N: It would be really nice if someone could review my stories and give me a boost of morale or a reason to continue writing this fan fiction. Thanks to the first reviewer.**

**Chapter 2: Rage of the Beastmaster**

At a manor in Shinjuku that belonged to Otowa Madoka, Fuyuki Shido, the Beastmaster, relaxed in the garden. He would often lounge around there. Relaxing against a tree, he would talk with his animals, or just merely enjoy the beauty of Mother Nature itself. But the main thing he looked for in his days was listening to the music that Madoka could bring forth on her Stradivarius.

Otowa Madoka was a slim girl, with long black hair, and would be often seen in dresses. Her eyes however were blind, ever since the day of her birth. But that never stopped her once. Many have said that she was gifted with the ears of God, giving her a great perception of music and one's surroundings.

Although she was aware of how Shido was always there listening to her private recitals, she didn't realize how deep his feelings for her ran. The reason being that Shido was never really one for expressing emotions such as love.

Fuyuki Shido. A tall well built man; he had a wild look to him. Long black spiky hair was messily proportioned on his head. Shido always wore a white headband and had a circular gold medallion tied around his neck. He wore a black shirt with a beige white vest. He had white pants and oak brown shoes on to complete the equation. Around both of his wrists were blue wristbands.

Although most days were the same today was different, today was a very "special day" (not in Shido's point of view however) for our young violin prodigy. Today she had a date with…. Akutsu Shunsuke. This news was a great surprise for Shido, since after all, Shunsuke was the one that had stole her Stradivarius in the first place and had even ordered for her to be killed. But then again they had been pupils under the same teacher. But despite this, Shido still had his misgivings.

As he sat there in the garden, his mind drifted back to the conversation he had had with her just yesterday:

"_Shido?" Madoka called out._

"_Yes Madoka, what is it?" Shido got up and walked up to her. They were a sitting in the garden, where Shido spent most of his time._

"_Tomorrow I'll be going out somewhere and I just wished to inform you so you didn't think I was missing or something like that." responded Madoka._

"_When will you be back?" was all that Shido inquired._

"_I'm not sure. It depends on the person I'm going wit- I mean! I'm just going by myself!" Madoka innocently stammered._

_At that Shido's ears perked up. "So, who are you going with? Are you going on a date?" questioned Shido. Suddenly his chest was feeling quite uneasy._

"_I'm go-ing with Aku-t-t-su Shun-suke. And it's not a date!" Madoka replied desperately, trying to cover up her embarrassment._

"_WHAT!" Shido roared, ever as frightening as a hunting lion, just before the kill.   
This greatly startled Madoka. "Why are you going with HIM! Do you REMEMBER what HE DID! HE tried to KILL YOU!" _

"_We-ll-ll, he was all sincere about that and he wanted to make up for that incident. He said he was really sorry." This was all poor Madoka could softly say for her defense._

"_So you're not going out on a date? Just a friendly meeting, right?" _

"_Yes Shido."_

"_Good then." With his mind reassured and ignoring the sharp uneasy feeling he still felt in his chest, Shido relaxed against the tree once more. "Say Madoka?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Could you play something for me?"_

"_Of course"_

And finally the limousine of Akutsu Shunsuke rolled into the driveway. Madoka exited the house in a beautiful dress. Too beautiful for a "friendly meeting" was all Shido could think.

"Hello Akutsu-san!" Madoka cheerfully said.

"Hello Madoka-kun. Why you look lovely." And in a gentleman's manner he kissed her hand and then daringly, her lips.

Turning beet red, Madoka was rooted to the spot.

"Well, then how about we go." suggested Shunsuke as he opened the door for her. And with that, she got into the car. Before Shunsuke followed, he glanced in Shido's direction and smirked. And savoring his victory, he got into the limousine, and shortly after, the limousine sped away, leaving nothing but dust in the wind.

Shido's piercing gray eyes missed nothing. His fingers were suddenly clawing up dirt and his teeth were grinding in anger. Shido felt as though all of his humanity had left him, and there was nothing left but anger. His eyes were angry slits and his mind was fighting over whether or not to pursue the car and tear that smirk off of that rich bastard's face.

The animals quickly fled the vicinity, scared of their friend's wrath. Shido was livid. He had been in love with Madoka for some time. Her calm beauty and gentle eyes, although blind in appearance, contained more feelings than any person with normal eyes could possess, and this was what allured him more then he could ever imagine. She possessed a gentle innocence that filled him with feelings unknown. But one feeling he was sure about was the feeling that he was truly in love with her.

But expressing love wasn't something Shido had excelled at. A lone wolf by nature, he hadn't had many relationships. And when she had offered him a home, despite who he was, he was shocked. This girl, who he had been paid to hurt, had offered him the one thing he had missed ever since the breakup of VOLTS. And that was a place to call home.

And now, before he could even confess, she went on a date with HIM! Suddenly Shido's anger unleashed. Raising his head up to the sky, he bared his fangs, and roared. A scream of hatred, anguish, and suffering. And before he knew it, his world as he had known and seen it, turned blood red.


	3. Fangs of Venom

**Chapter 3: Fangs of Venom**

On regular days in Shinjuku, Midou Ban could be seen moping around the Honky Tonk, cursing HEVN's name for not providing them with jobs. Along with the occasional pummeling of his best friend Amano Ginji, who wouldn't stop moaning about food.

But today was not a regular day. Ban, who had believed in mortal Gods, also believed in Fate. And he believed that today, Fate had something special in stored for him. Although by his terms special would mean money or big-breasted girls. Either was fine with him on normal days but today, was different. Today there was only one thing he wanted.

Midou Ban was a short, slim man who always wore small, crooked purple glasses on his nose, just below his eyes. He had a white dress shirt on and black pants which ended at his brown shoes. His long dark brown hair was very spiky and messy. Spread out everywhere and seemed to resemble that of a sea urchin.

As Ban casually strolled down the streets of Shinjuku, he was thinking over in his head how to greet her, the person on his mind. Of all those who have known Midou Ban they would have described him as a money hungry and very proud individual, therefore meaning they would have never guessed he would fall in love with someone. Because no one (except for a few that guess) would have possibly thought, that Midou Ban was in love with Kudou Himiko, or as she is also known in the streets, Lady Poison.

As he continually walked. He thought about her. Her face, her body, the way she acted, all these things ran through his head. Kudou Himiko. Her moss green colored hair was short, giving her a tomboyish look. But to Ban, that didn't matter. Himiko had very clear violet eyes and a red star tattooed underneath her left eye. Two circular gold colored earrings were attached to both of her ears. And her oriental violet clothes showed much to be desired.

And suddenly as Ban was still walking at his pace, there was a great gust of wind, and a gigantic semi drove by, and to Ban's disbelief, Himiko was riding shotgun. This meant the driver was none other than Maguruma Gonzou, also known as Mr. No Brake. He was a large man with spiky black hair and a white headband. He was normally seen in an outfit that included a green shirt and blue jeans. His black shoes, however, was always on the accelerator, until he had reached his destination. In the transporter business he was known for his remarkable driving skills.

"Oi Himiko!" Ban shouted, trying to get her attention, but the truck passed by too fast. Not one to be beaten, Ban started in a sprint after the truck. In battle, Midou Ban always relied on three assets. His Evil Eye, his Snake Bite, and his incredible speed. This therefore meaning, in short time, a truck would be no match for him.

With a mighty leap, Ban jumped about twice his height and, using his 200 kilograms grip he dug his fingers into the truck, and held on. Hoisting himself up, he clung onto the truck. And in that position he would stay, whether the semi took him to hell or oblivion, he would stay.

Suddenly, without warning, the semi turned sharply, with Ban hanging on for his dear life, into a large vacant parking lot. Hopping off the truck gracefully, Ban went over hands in his pockets and a determined look plastered all over his face. Nearing the front of the semi Ban didn't even think once of how to approach her with his feelings, since after all, was Ban really that sensitive? No, he wasn't.

Of course what Fate had preceded and decided was a far shot from Ban's expectations. In all his years of knowing the Himiko, he never really had pegged her for being the lovey dovey, ditzy type of girl. So the scene that his eyes perceived was as supernatural as his Evil Eye. Ban did a double take. He even pinched himself. It was real. (200kg grip pinch, in this world or the next, would definitely erase his disillusionment over the sight he saw)

In the driver's seat of the truck, was indeed Maguruma Gonzou. There was nothing wrong with that. But Kudou Himiko clutched to his arm and snuggling against him, now that there was what was wrong. So saying from the perspective of Ban. Despite the fact that the one person Ban loved was indeed with another man, Ban was not one for sentimental values or acts of courtesy. So he trudged up there and right in front of the semi, he called out to the new couple, disrupting what little time they had together.

"Oi! Himiko!" Ban called out, in his regular greeting.

Himiko leaned her head out the window and saw the annoyance that stood before her.

"What are you doing here Ban?"

"Just taking a stroll around the city. But that is beside the point! Since when did you date truck drivers?" Ban retorted, always the straightforward one.

Himiko smiled. Perhaps for once in his life, she thought, perhaps Ban was jealous, or he was just being a nosy bastard. So with the evil grin still on her face she replied. "And since when did you care about who I dated? What are you, jealous?"

"ME! JEALOUS of that no good, useless in battle, inept in power, worthless TRUCK DRIVER! Screw that! No way!" having said his piece, Ban turned around and trudged out of that vacant parking, not giving a damn anymore. Or so that was what he told himself.

Although Ban may look indifferent and noncaring of the current situation, with his common stance, (hands in pocket, cigarette in mouth, and a bored expression on his face) that wasn't what he felt on the inside. So therefore the Great Invincible Midou Ban-sama, retrieval specialist, walked back into the busy city of Shinjuku. His knuckles cracking and his fangs of venom, ready to strike.


	4. A Storm Rages in the Heart of Tears

**Chapter 4: A Storm Rages in the Heart of Tears**

All was normal in the coffee shop known to all as the Honky Tonk, except for the absence of Midou Ban, but other than that, all was normal. Mizuki Natsumi was wondering around the shop. Cleaning this, making that, what ever her boss Wan Paul wanted. And Paul was also doing the exact same thing he did everyday, which was stand around reading his newspaper or boil a pot of coffee.

Wan Paul is a tall man with round glasses that almost matched Ban's own trademark glasses in size and proportion. Most of his red, curly hair was covered up by his purple bandana and he wore his regular getup. This consisted of a short sleeved white dress shirt and a large black apron which reached down to the knees of his dark green pants and brown shoes. A lit cigarette was dangling from his mouth and was slowing burning away.

HEVN, the large breasted, long haired, tall and dazzlingly beautiful blonde was as of now, not in the coffee shop, therefore signaling that she was out and about, looking for jobs for the two team duo, the GetBackers. And at the same time receiving her 30 (if Ban heard this he would scream) commission fee with every job she found. Also, no one in the shop ever knew which outfit she was going to wear, since she always wore and amazed many (mainly the male population) with her variety of skimpy outfits, showing way more than it should.

Today, Amano Ginji of the GetBackers duo was sitting at the bar and was staring at Natsumi as she swayed here and there working. To Ginji, she was a kind hearted high school student, who always took pity on him when he was wasting away from starvation. To this he was grateful. Now if you asked Ban what was always going on in the simple mind of his partner, he would probably say the many different types of food that Ginji wished to eat. But there was much more. And that would be his love for Natsumi.

Ginji greatly enjoyed watching Natsumi working around the shop with her lithe, graceful form. The way her long silky lack ponytail swayed with the movements of her body, merely made Ginji banish all thoughts of food from his mind. But speaking of food, Natsumi was an extremely great cook. To Ginji, she would have looked great in any outfit, but today, as of everyday she worked in the Honky Tonk, she wore a short sleeve dress shirt and black apron, just like Paul, along with the dark green pants Paul wears as well.

As Ginji sat in a dazed silence, his mind was finally fired up. He would approach Natsumi, tell her that he loved her, and if there was even any yen left, stuck to the very lining of his cargo pant's pockets, then maybe, just maybe, he would take her out on a date. But the chances of taking Natsumi out on a date were probably nil, so he would just go with the former idea, and tell her that he loved her.

When Natsumi finally finished working and took off her apron, Ginji saw his chance.

"Natsu-," Ginji blurted out, only to be interrupted by someone walking through the door, and causing the bell to ring.

"Ohayou Natsumi-chan! Are you ready to go?" Emishi Haruki shouted out, handing a bouquet of red roses to Natsumi.

Indeed the person walking through the door was none other than the Joker of Fresh Blood, Emishi Haruki, master of the Rouran dance whip. He was dressed in his usual attire, with his open forest green jacket with the light green stripe across the middle, showing off the dark pink shirt he had underneath. His blue jeans went all the way down to his wood colored shoes, and his brown hair was tied in one long ponytail, allowing two bangs to hang over his forehead. And nestled on his noses, were sunglasses that were as trademarked as Ban's own glasses. The sunglasses had pink frames and dark blue lens that shielded Emishi's eyes from view.

"Yes I'm ready. Say, Master, is it possible to take the rest of the day off and go on a date with Emishi?" Natsumi asked after a quick kiss from Emishi. (A quick peck to the viewers, a slow eternity for Ginji.) To think, one of his former comrades of VOLTS, a joker by nature and soul, was able to take away the one object of his focus, other than food, which, in a way, is saying a lot.

Wan Paul, looked up from his newspaper at Natsumi's inquiry and slowly contemplated the answer to the question. Of course when his eyes turned and focused on Ginji, he made his decision. "Of course you can go; you deserve some time to yourself, now go and have a good time." Paul answered quickly as he ushered Natsumi, Emishi, and himself out the door of the café as soon as possible.

Amano Ginji, the former Raitei of Infinite Castle's lower town, stood there in the center of the coffee shop, his head down, with his spiky blonde hair covering his eyes. His gloved hands and his naked fingers clenched in a fist, shaking uncontrollably. His many pocket vest and white under shirt shook along with his fingers, and his cargo shorts on his legs however, stood transfixed to the floor.

Blue sparks of electricity were swimming over his body, slow at first and then more quickly the sparks grew into thin bolts of lighting, swarming all over Ginji. And through his clenched lips, he muttered the same words over and over. "Emishi. Emishi. Emishi." He chanted over and over. And then he exploded.

"EMISHI! YOU BACK-STABBING TRAITOR!" Ginij roared. Blue lighting struck out. Soon the whole coffee house was trapped in a massive surge of electricity. His head up and his brown eyes staring ahead and his mouth roaring. The whole shop lit up with blue light as the lighting crackled all over.

Screaming over and over, the same mantra, "EMISHI! EMISHI! EMISHI!" his electricity overwhelmed him, coming short of the Raitei emerging, Gnji roared on. A raging lightning storm brewed within his heart of raining tears.


	5. Misery Loves Company:The Strings of Fate

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, but still, please read and review!**

**Chapter 5: Misery Loves Company: The Strings of Fate**

Fuuchouin Kazuki walked down the busy streets of Shinjuku, not really caring where his wondering feet took him. He just continually walked, with the scene he had just witnessed playing over and over in his head. Slowly weaving delicately among the crowd of people, his agile thin form was semiconsciously avoiding bumping into people. And this was how he continually walked.

And suddenly, he quickly tilted his head up, his eyes focused in on a certain someone walking in his direction. There was no mistaking it, the person that walked down the street in his direction, spiky blonde hair tilted towards the ground, not watching where he was headed occasionally bumping into people, was none other than his former leader, Amano Ginji.

Slowly, Kazuki approached his depressed Raitei, and spoke out, capturing Ginji's attention.

"Ginji-san, is something wrong?"

Upon hearing the voice of one of his friends Ginji automatically turned tare and looked up, revealing the twin rivers of tears, streaming down his face.

"Kazu-chan!" Ginji shouted as he leaped through the air, with his arms waving and clung onto Kazuki's face. Rubbing his teary face into Kazuki's hair.

"Tell me Ginji-san, what seems to be the problem?" Kazuki inquired of his teary eyed friend.

But all Ginji could say was "Emishi, Emishi, Emishi," over and over again in his teary voice.

"What is Emishi in trouble?" Kazuki quickly asked, wondering if the Joker had annoyed the wrong person.

And to Kazuki's distress, "Emishi, Emishi, Emishi," Was all Ginji would reply. Still clinging onto Kazuki, the same three words being said over and over.

"Ginji, you have to tell me what is wron-," suddenly Kazuki was interrupted by a loud explosion. The entourage of people that milled around them screamed and ran. Many curious about what the source of such mayhem could possibly be, and yet none brave enough to stop and investigate, seeing as how another explosion occurred.

Over in the horizon, smoke could be seen milling up into the sky. And similar smaller explosions were occurring. Kazuki wasted no time. He immediately sprinted toward the signs of destruction, with poor little Ginji trailing along.

Already, directly after the first explosion, Kazuki's keen ears have already picked up the familiar curses of "Snake Bastard" and Monkey Boy" that were ringing all over the place. Signaling the presence of none other than the Jagan Wielder and the Beastmaster.


	6. Misery Loves Company:Ban’s Hateful Mouth

**A/N: Once again I am sorry for the short chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Misery Loves Company: Ban's Hateful Mouth**

_Flashback_

_Casually strolling down the streets again, Mido Ban walked, his hands in his pockets a cigarette dangling in his mouth. A bored look filled his eyes as he continually walked down the busy streets of Shinjuku. _

_Turning into a vacant lot, he saw something that instantly shook him out of his hate filled trance. And with his gaping mouth, Ban's cigarette fell to the ground. And that shocking something would be Fuyuki Shido, the Beastmaster, who was currently scrunched up against a wall. His head buried in between his knees._

_Still maintaining his casual stroll, he approached the sulking Beastmaster, and spoke to Shido in a sneering voice. "My, my, what is this? Could it be none other than the Monkey Boy? What happened Monkey Boy? Did your master disown you?"_

_When a man is filled with hate and frustration, one would usually vent it upon another. And in this case, Ban just seemed to have a knack for venting his anger in a form of insulting verbal assaults that usually piss people off._

_Head still down Shido answered, his acute animalistic ears instantly picking up the voice of the one he had held with most contempt. "Go away Snake Bastard. I'm not in the mood for your crap." Shido said forcefully._

_Ban smiled. He knew an easy victory when he saw one. "What's this Monkey Boy? Not in the mood to play? What, did you master ditch you for a fancier monkey?" Bending down until his mouth was right next to Shido's ear he said. "Did she like the interests of a RICHER, more WELL GROOMED monkey? Eh, Monkey Boy? Did you lose your cage to a more expensive monkey, one that you don't FIND OFF THE STREET." Ban clearly adding emphasis to his last words._

_In an instant Shido exploded, with Ban jumping back, already anticipating the Beastmaster's explosive rage. "That's it you SNAKE BASTARD! Toady is the day I'll SKIN YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" screamed Shido. Shido stood disheveled. His clothes torn and scuffed. _

"_Hundred Beast Imitations! Tiger Paw Imitation! Pouncing at Ban, Shido's pupils changed into slits as claws sprang out of his nails. _

_Ban, with his grinning sneer still on his face, leaped forward at Shido as he screamed out "SNAKE BITE!" His right hand reaching forward. As they both collided, an explosion rang out, and the earth shook._


	7. Misery Loves Company:Rejected Bachelors

**A/N: I apologize greatly to any mistakes or messed spellings of names and techniques used by the characters.**

**Chapter 7: Misery Loves Company: Rejected Bachelors**

Ban's hand drove into the concrete, crushing it and causing a large gaping hole to emerge. Taking Ban's miss as an opportunity, Shido's stabbed his claws down, hoping to tear off Ban's head, but Ban's superior speed saved him, as Ban jumped back and the claws, instead, drove into the ground.

Quickly yanking his hands out, Shido leaped at the still Ban. "Wolf Imitation!" Shido roared as his claws shrank back and his teeth grew into fangs. Soaring through the air his red eyes burning, Shido aimed in on Ban's throat. Still smiling, Ban's right hand came up, and drove Shido's head into the ground. Crushing the cement and causing rubble to fly into the air.

With Shido's head still in the ground, Ban could not interpret what Shido's next words were. "Tiger Paw Imitation!" Shido's claws popping out once more, his free left hand drove downwards, causing the alert Ban to jump back, and Shido's claws to gash across Ban's face, drawing first blood.

"Why you!" spat out Ban, as he sprinted forward and disappeared, only to appear behind Shido, owing this to his superior speed. Shido's animal instincts alerted him as he jumped up. " Monkey Imitation!" Eyes bloodshot red and ears crooked back, Shido pounced down on Ban, with his fangs and claws open.

Ban, ever the fearless one, merely glanced up and once more, planned to counter with his ever fearsome Snake Bite. But before either could make contact, strings wrapped around both of them and they were both forcefully slammed into a nearby wall. Upon further notice, they found out that the strings were still tied, subduing both of the fighters.

And emerging from the shadows of the day was none other then the wielder of the Koto strings, Fuuchouin Kazuki. Of course what was out of place was Tare Ginji perched on Kazuki's shoulders. Seeming to have calmed down a bit at the sight of his two other friends Ginji jumped to the ground and still in his tare form approached the two subdued fighters.

"Ban-chan! Shido! Why are you two fighting so much?" inquired the tiny ex-Raitei.

"Oh it's nothing, except for the fact that Monkey Boy over here got dum-."

"Shut the hell up Snake Bastard! More importantly why are you two here?" interrupted Shido, who seemed to have cooled down a bit.

Entering the conversation Kazuki replied. "Ginji-san and I met walking down the streets. But most importantly, why are you two fighting? And what were you saying about Shido, Ban?"

"Oh as I was saying, Monkey Boy over here-," Ban said, repeating his previous sentence.

"-SHUT UP!" roared Shido.

"-got-," continued Ban.

"-I SAID SHUT UP SNAKE BASTARD!" Screamed Shido to no avail.

"-dumped." Sneered Ban as he finally finished his sentence.

"THAT DOES IT YOU SNAKE BASTARD! I"L KILL YOU!" Shido tried his best to snap out of the strings, but Kazuki tightened them even more.

"LET ME GO KAZUKI! I NEED TO SHUT UP THIS INTERFERING SNAKE BASTARD ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Shido shouted, still struggling.

" I'm sorry Shido. But I can't do that until you've calm down. You'll cause too many unnecessary casualties." Kazuki replied calmly.

Still sneering at his victory, Ban turned to Kazuki and said, "Say Thread Spool, you don't think you can let me out of here do you?"

"Not until I can figure out what you have to do with this." Kazuki replied.

"Simple I was merely taking a stroll and I saw poor Shido sulking, so I go and try to comfort him and to my surprise he lashes out at me." Ban answered, trying to claim innocence. As innocent as a 19 year old man with a breath that smells remotely off an ashtray could get.

"BULLSHIT!" screamed Shido. "You came and said a bunch of shit to piss me off you Snake Bastard."

"Yeah right! Who do you believe, Kazuki?"

"Chances are, I would say Shido."

"WHAT!"

While the bickering continued, the ever so small and silent Ginji, stood there thinking. And finally coming to a conclusion, he pounded his right hand down on his left.

"It's okay Shido. Ban is probably said those things because he got-,"

"GINJI! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, SO SHUT UP!" interrupted Ban, sensing danger when he knew it.

"No continue Ginji." Said Shido and Kazuki. Both of their interests perked.

"Anyway Ban got rejected by Himiko." Was what Ginij said.

"Oh really." Sneered Shido as he looked at Ban questionally.

Knowing a dead end when he saw one, Ban countered. "Oh well at least I didn't get dumped over a useless weak snob like yourself. I mean come on! You've been living with her for at least 5 years! You could've have took a chance anytime, anywhere. Talk about pathetic."

"Says the one who knew the girl he loved since she was a child." Was all Shido could reply."

"Shut up!" Ban shouted.

Then turning on Ginji, he said, "You shouldn't be one to talk either Ginji, I take it you failed with Natsumi?"

"Natsumi?" Kazuki looked at the now sulking Ginji. "Oh, so that's why you were so sad. And that thing with Emishi was probably…"

Stopping abruptly, Kazuki finally loosen the strings. Then looking at those present he said, "Okay, we're going to settle this in a calm way, like adults."

And thus began the "calm" discussion.


	8. Misery Loves Company:The 15 Minute Talk

**Chapter 8: Misery Loves Company: The 15 Minute Talk**

**A/N: I'm sorry for making my loyal readers wait, and if this chapter is a bit OOC, I'm sorry. Also, forgive me if this chapter has bland/horrible humor. This is evidently the only time I've tried to put this much humor in. And maybe my sense of humor is off.**

Amid the ruins of the vacant parking lot, a group of 4 men sat, in a circle. Ready to solve their problems in a "calm" manner. Kazuki, the one who had suggested such a discussion, decided to start first.

"Ok, from what I have deciphered, it can be easily seen that this whole situation revolves around a series of heartbreaks."

"Wait, before that, tell me this Itomaki, what happened to you?" Ban cut in, interested to know what had happened to Kazuki.

"Nothing happened that is worth mentioning in this time and place, anyways-."

"You were rejected weren't you?" Ban sneeringly inquired. "Probably by that pharmacist girl, right? I mean it figures. You, a guy who is often mistaken for a girl, is attracted to a girl, who is often mistaken for a guy, I mean, heck , look, it fits. But you know I've always figured you were ga-."

Using a series of weaving and flowing with his bells, he sewed Ban's mouth shut. After that Kazuki continued, ignoring the muffled screams of Ban. "Now where was I, oh yes, anyway, as I was saying, since the series of events so far, relate to us bachelors getting rejected, we shall merely discuss how to solve the situation."

"Solve how?" inquired Ginji. Ginji was a tad too scared of what Kazuki would do if he brought up his rejection.

"That is what we shall discuss." Kazuki replied, unable to think of an answer at the moment.

"I got an answer. I'll go hunt down that rich smirking bastard and get Madoka back, FORCEFULLY!" Shido said, adding great emphasis to his last words.

"You know Shido, Madoka, being a delicate girl, I don't really think she would appreciate hearing the sounds of you ripping apart the person she chose for her-," Before Kazuki could finish, he was cut off.

"DON'T say it. They are at a "friendly gathering". Not a date." Shido cut in.

"Fine, fine." Kazuki said. Trying to be wary of Shido's anger.

Meanwhile, Ban was struggling to get rid of the strings binding his mouth and glared at Kazuki. Making a series of gestures that said if Kazuki didn't remove the strings, Ban would have to resort to drastic measures.

"Only if you behave." Kazuki said, not really paying attention to Ban.

After a series of nods to show Kazuki that he understood, Kazuki loosened them.

Taking a big gulp of air, Ban sat back down in the circle and glared daggers at Kazuki, who continued to remain oblivious to his plight.

"So anyways, Shido, you're saying that Madoka went with a rich guy, but do you know his name?" Kazuki questioned.

"Sure do. He was my old client. Akutsu Shunsuke." Shido spat out the last part of his sentence as if Shunsuke's name was mere venom.

"Who?" Ginji asked.

At this Ban smacked Ginji over the head. "You know Ginji. He was the rich bastard that stole Madoka's Stradivarius."

"Oh." Ginji said, finally getting it. Then Ginji did a double take. "Why is Madoka going with him? Didn't he try to kill her?" Ginji's mind was confused once more.

"She said that he was really "sorry" about the whole ordeal, and he wanted to take her out as an apology. Or something along those lines." Shido replied nonchalantly.

"But how do you know that they aren't just at a "friendly meeting"? I mean for all you know, there may be nothing going on between them." Kazuki said, trying to approach the topic from a rational point of view.

"Do most "friendly gatherings" begin with the guy kissing the girl?" Shido questioned. Destroying what ever conceptions the group had.

After a moment of silence, Ban broke out laughing. And then trying with much difficulty, he was able to talk in short spurts. "So…what you are saying….is that she not only dumped….. you for another monkey…. But kissed him in front of you at the same time!" Ban uncontrollably started laughing.

"Shut up Snake Bastard! He kissed her! Not the other way around!" Shido shouted once more, quickly slipping back into his anger.

At this all Kazuki could do is sigh. It seems that when Ban is around, no one, (with the exception of Ginji) could stand him. So in an attempt to stop unneeded bloodshed he spoke up once more.

"So Ban, since you seemed to have volunteered next, tell us about what happened with Himiko-san."

This entire inquiry caught Ban off guard, and he quickly shifted from Shido to Kazuki and defensively answered, in a I-don't-really-give-a-damn voice. "Nothing really. I simply went to talk to Himiko and I saw her with that truck driver and left. End of story."

"Truck driver? You don't mean Maguruma Gonzou do you?" Kazuki asked.

"Who?" Ginij piped in curiously.

And once more Ban proceeded to smack Ginji. "You know, Mr. No-Brake."

"Ohhh." Ginji said. The nickname hitting a mark in his tiny brain.

And now it was Shido's turn to start laughing. At that Ban turned around, and glared at him as Shido started to goad Ban. "You lost the person you loved to a truck driver!" With each second of laughter from Shido made Ban more pissed and pissed. But before he sprung at Shido in rage, Kazuki stopped him.

"You know Ban, you should be grateful, in a way." Kazuki cut in, that very statement, causing Ban to lose his rage as Kazuki's statement finally hit him.

"WHAT!" BAN roared. "Why the HELL would I be GRATEFULL!"

"Considering the fact that Himiko is in a group of Transporters that includes herself and two men, I believe you should be grateful that she chose the truck driver out of the two. Other then, you know….Akabane." Kazuki answered logically.

"You know… you sort off got a point there. But what I really want to know is why the hell she liked that truck driver in the first place!"

"Maybe she likes big things?" Ginji piped in.

Shido started laughing once more and Ban got pissed once more. And all the while, Kazuki was confused. Although the very statement itself was horribly suggestive, Ginji was hardly the one to think of such things. So he asked Ginji to clarify. "Ginji-san, what do you mean when you say that?"

"Well, Mr. No-Brake is taller and bigger then Ban-chan. He also drives a semi while Ban-chan drives a Subaru 360. So I figured that maybe Himiko-chan liked big things." Ginji replied innocently.

Shido then cut in. "So what you are saying is that basically Snake Bastard here has a small p-."

Ban's hands clamped over Shido's. "Sarumashi, if you say another word, I won't even leave you a tongue to clean yourself with." Ban hissed venomously. After that he let his hand go.

"Tell me Ban," Kazuki cut in once more, continuing with his interrogation, "How do you propose to fix your situation?"

"Simple, by force." Ban said, straightforward as always.

"Isn't that a bit….tactless?" Kazuki asked quizzically. "And plus, since when did you actually agree to anything Shido said?"

Ban spluttered. "WHAT!"

"You know, that was my idea you know." Shido pointed out smugly.

"Well, screw you, it's mine now."

"What kind of mature thinking is that?" was all Kazuki could say after that remark. "Anyway, we're moving on, Ginji?"

Always the rude one, Ban cut in. "Oi! How about we start with you next, Thread Spool. You know you can't slither out of this one."

After a long sigh, Kazuki coolly proceeded with his story. "My story is simple. I was walking to Mugenjou to confess to Ren. When I got there I saw she was already with Toshiki, and after that I left. As for what I propose to do about this, I will do nothing. That is to say, there is nothing to do."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Ban screamed. Apparently Kazuki's nonchalant reply was extremely effective at getting under Ban's skin.

"What I mean is that since Toshiki got to her first, I by no means, will break up that relationship." Kazuki replied calmly.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Ban asked inquisitively, trying to get through to Kazuki.

"Not in the least." This was Kazuki's solid answer.

"Well now I see. Itomaki here is too much of a pussy to do anything." Ban said with a smirk.

"Say what you will. It doesn't bother me."

"But still Kazuki, it does make sense. When you left her, Toshiki was there for her when she needed someone, you know." Shido told him.

"Well, now onto Ginji." Kazuki said, feeling the need to leave the subject.

"Oi, stop right there Thread Spool. We ain't done with our conversation."

"And how do you plan to end it?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Snake Bastard shut up. We're moving on."

"Monkey Boy, I appreciate it if you let me and Thread Spool finish here."

"Ban, what do you seriously want to talk about?"

"Listen Thread Spool I think there is more going on with your story then I think. And since we're in a discussion, you'll tell us."

"There's nothing to tell Ban. So instead of yelling at me, think of a way to fix your pathetic excuse for a life!"

"Pathetic excuse for a life! I'm a grown man trying to make a life. At least I don't sulk around Mugenjou looking for money."

"And how do you know what my life is like?"

"You know Kazuki, I do wonder, how do you make a living?"

"This isn't the time Shido."

"Yeah Monkey BOY. Let us "MEN" finish our talk."

"Snake Bastard, you are really wanting to die aren't you?"

"Shido, Ban, calm down. We're discussing here."

"Thread Spool, your whole "discussion" idea was crap. Real men settle their arguments with fists."

"For once Ban, I agree. I should have finished you off long ago."

"You guys will solve nothing by fighting."

"Shut up Thread Spool, maybe that feminine look of yours really has affected your brain. I've always said that school of yours really did teach men to become cross-dressers."

"Ban, insult me all you will, but not my school."

"And what are you going to do, Itomaki, you don't think you could fight me, now do you?"

"Anyday, anytime."

"Whoa Kazuki, Snake Bastard is mine."

"Shido, your anger is unnecessary, go and think of some way to fix your current situation and I will deal with Ban."

"WHAT! Kazuki, I can deal with my own problems."

And it was at that time and moment that Ginji decided to butt in and do his best to remedy the situation. "You know we really should work together." Unfortunately, this turned the three men, whose anger was over spilling, against him.

"Ginji-san, for a person who lost Natsumi to EMISHI, of all people, you have no right to talk!"

"Ginji, Emishi is a lecherous, no good fool! If he could get a girl, then even a person with no talent could too! What were you doing!"

"Ginji, you lost to EMSIHI! Did thoughts of food cloud your mind! What did I teach you!"

This was too much for the ever timid Ginji.

And with that, the sounds of the crackling of electricity, the tinkling of bells, a beast's feral roar, and the crackling of knuckles, it was evident that a fight was brewing.

It hadn't even been half an hour since they had all met and already, they were at each others throats. So much for their "calm" discussion.

**A/N: **Also, as a note for those readers out there who had hope for the vacant parking lot to remain in one piece, I'm afraid that I'll have to shatter those hopes.


	9. Misery Loves Company:Parking Lot Scuffle

**Chapter 9: Misery Loves Company: Parking Lot Scuffle**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long hiatus, so therefore I uploaded two chapters. Also, forgive me if you find fault in this chapter, battles go by really fast when I write them.**

Barely a whisper escaped the lips of the respective fighters as they all faced each other, battle stances engaged, facing each other. Daring each other with their eyes to make the first move.

Kazuki and Shido were the first to respond, as they both semi consciously leaped at Ban, with Kazuki's thread hoping to ensnare Ban, while Shido, with his Tiger's Paw Imitation already initiated, hoped to impale Ban.

Ban, however, as if already predicted this maneuver, leaped back gracefully, just to come face to face with an enraged Ginji. Ginji shot his electric fist right at Ban's calm face. Ban instantly countered with his right hand. "Snake Bite!" His right hand clenched tightly onto the side of Ginji's face, and drove him headfirst into the cement.

As soon as this maneuver was finished, Shido's extended claws stabbed at the air as Ban slipped backwards to prevent his nose from being sheared off. As Shido slipped by Ban and Ban righted himself, both of Ginij's arms snaked forward. Tightly clamping onto both of the Jagan Wielder's and the Beastmaster's ankles, the air crackled with the buildup of static.

Currents of heavy voltage ran through both of the men's body as they screamed from the quick jolting pain. But this torture did not last long. Seeing his opportunity, the cold calculating Kazuki weaved his threads around the three, drawing them apart. He followed up this action by crashing them into the wall restricting their movements.

With a tugging motion, the Koto strings dug deep into the flesh of his opponents, ripping through their clothes and drawing blood. Shido was the first to respond to this chilling technique, as he exploded into an array of rats. These blood thirsty rats, upon impact with the floor, turn their sights on Kazuki and proceeded to tear apart the man clasping the melodically sounding bells.

However the oncoming onslaught of rodents did little to faze Kazuki. With a few more gracefully elegant flowing movements of the arms, the rats ran straight at him, only to be torn and lashed at by the threads of Kazuki's Thread Barrier. As the relentless rats continued to be shred by the strings, Shido took the initiative.

"Witness the beast mimicry skills of us Maryuudos! The wonders of Shadow Haze!" Shido's shrieking voice cut through the sky as Kazuki glanced up, only to see Shido, in his Monkey Imitation, leap down at him, fangs and claws bared. However Shido's fangs and claws had little effect at the erected Thread Barrier.

Jumping back from the flailing strings, and not missing a beat, Shido shifted once more. "Hundred Beast Imitations, Land Dragon Imitation!" With a quick pounce Shido crashed into the concrete floor, diving through its rocky structure. Then Shido proceeded burst from the ground like a loaded spring, catching Kazuki unaware. With a loaded fist connecting to Kazuki's chin, Kazuki was smashed out of his barrier.

"Cat Imitation!" With his pupils closing into slits and his nails lengthening into claws, Shido leaped forward hoping to ensnare his prey. While this scuffle continued, Ban was struggling to free himself from his containment, resulting in more wounds. Ginji however, merely erupted in rivers of electricity as he melted off the strings.

While Shido and Kazuki danced in an array of weaves and slashes, Ginji approached them with great haste. Before either of the previous Four Kings could react, Ginji plowed both of his gloved fists into their stomachs. As several currents of electricity snaked throughout their body, Kazuki and Shido felt their bodies fall to the floor lifeless as their sight blurred into darkness.

Turing around, Ginji noticed his final target. The Jagan Wielder, the ever arrogant Midou Ban, who was, as of the late, still tied and thrashing. Ginji's shoes snapped off from the cement as he rocketed forward, the air crackling from his blue sparks.

With a giant leap, Ginji swung one of his gloved fists around and clasped Ban around the throat, ripping him from the threads and slamming him against the wall. Allowing one last action before his defeat, Ban's starry blue eyes made contact Ginji's dull brown orbs. Without taking a single regard at Ban's last defiant action, Ginji unleashed the torrent of sparks into Ban, causing him to shake. As Ginji continued to pump electricity into Ban, Ban's body starts to flail in seizures. Using both of his hands Ginji slowly squeezes the life from his body. With one final spasm, Ban stops lifelessly as hazy smoke rises from his slack jawed mouth.

At the final realization of his actions, Ginji finally snaps back. Dropping to his knees, his cold brown eyes regained their valor, only for them to widen in shock at the aftermath of the fight. Smoking bodies were lifeless all around him on the concrete. Recognizing the bodies of his comrades behind him and his only partner in front of him, Ginji starts to shake uncontrollably.

All throughout him his mind tries to piece together the day's previous events. First there was the wordless rejection he had suffered at the hands of his beloved one. Then in a moment of depression, he had reverted his hated other self, the Raitei. Now it was over, all over. He couldn't win his love's heart, and his friends were gone, by his own hands. Sharp tears lined his eyes as sadness coursed throughout his body, just like blood does through his veins.

Ginji was in shock, silent small tears trailed down his face, hitting the floor, glistening as diamonds in the afternoon sun. He couldn't hold it back anymore as a small erupting scream tore out from his throat, cutting across the bright blue day above him. Electricity started to swirl around him like a storm as spark zapped the floor causing rivulets of electricity. And no matter how hard Ginji tried to forget, his mind went back to the cold dark hell before him.


	10. Fuyuki Shido: The Beastmaster’s Flight

**Chapter 10: Fuyuki Shido: The Beastmaster's Flight**

**A/N: Originally I was going to put Shido's fight scene in with this chapter, but I decided to put that in the chapter after this one. **

As light began to peek into Ginji's closed eyes, the world before him once more began to shift into focus. It was then, that Ginji's sad eyes focused on the person sitting next to him, smoking a cigarette. At first Ginji was confused at the sight of the one he had so clearly killed, until the clear trademark words rang into his ears. "Did you have a nice dream?"

These words brought Ginji into realization as he leaped at his partner happily and grabbed him in a fierce hug. "Ban-chan! You're okay!"

With a regular smirk, he replied, "Of course! Did you really think you could beat me in fight?" As he fully recognized his surroundings, Ginji questioned Ban. "Say Ban-chan, where is Shido and Kazu-chan?"

"Oh, they're over there," Ginji's eyes began to follow Ban's finger, to the sight of Shido and Kazuki collapsed on the floor, devoid of any motion. "Well, let's leave them." Ban said smirking, as he got to his feet.

Ginji however thought differently. "Ban-chan! How can you say that? They're our friends!" Ginji quickly scrambled over to help his fallen comrades. After a series of quick jolts to Kazuki and a kick from Ban to Shido, did they wake up.

"Oh great," Shido moaned, annoyed, as he saw Ban, "the last person I wanted to wake up to."

Ban devilishly replied "Hey, be grateful, I could have broken my foot kicking your useless body awake."

"WHAT!" leaping to his feet, as if he was never injured, Shido and Ban locked glares. Meanwhile, off to the side, Ginji was apologizing rapidly, over and over to Kazuki for injuring him, despite Kazuki replying over and over that it was okay.

After a couple of minutes of this, they got to their feet and realized they were back where they started, depressed and rejected. Kazuki, of course, was the first to speak. "Well, that got us no where. Now what?"

"Good question Itomaki. We tried to discuss about this and that failed. We tried fighting, Shido got his ass kicked, and that didn't help either." Ban said, pondering over the recent events.

"What did you say! I didn't see you winning any fights either!" And once more Shido and Ban were at it again. Arguing and yelling at each other while Ginji and Kazuki watched.

Fortunately, however, a sparrow flew in and landed on Shido's shoulder, breaking up the argument with its rapid chirping. Shifting his attention from Ban to the bird he listened intently. This resulted in a loudly exclaimed "WHAT!" as Shido started to head in the direction of the exit.

"Hey Sarumashi! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ban yelled out. "We're not finished here!"

"I can't talk. Madoka hasn't returned home yet. I have to go check on her!" Shido yelled over his shoulder as he ran into the sunset.

"Ah damn! Well, I guess Shido solved his problem. Damn it! Why him?" Ban yelled to no own particular. Drawing looks of confusion from the remaining other two men.

"What do you mean Ban-chan?" Ginji inquired questionably. Obviously if Kazuki didn't get it, then it is a hundred percent that Ginji didn't get it either.

"You know what I mean, it's the old "guy-goes-to-save-damsel-in-distress-and-earns-her-love-for-hurting-himself(this is Shido we're talking about)-and-they-kiss(ugh)-and-live-happily-ever-after" situation." Ban explained

"Wow, you actually thought it through for once, Ban." Kazuki said, regarded him warily. "But that still leaves the unanswered question. What are we going to do?"


End file.
